Y sin embargo te quiero
by jupter
Summary: Song Fic de dos capitulos- He aqui la primera: Y sin embargo te quiero. La segunda se llamara: Y sin embargo es la continuacion de esta cancion
1. Y sin embargo te quiero

**__Un triste Song Fic. Craig es un idiota como siempre y descuida al pobre Tweek**

**Es triste, pero espero que les guste. La cancion se llama: Y SIN EMBARGO TE QUIERO .**

**Es de el cantante Español Joaquin Sabina. Yo lo amo!**

* * *

**Y sin embargo te quiero**

**By:Jupter**

**_-_**_Por favor, date por vencido- Bebe acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo me limitaba a llorar -No va a cambiar nunca- _

_La mire a la cara, sabia que lo que decia era cierto, talvez no lo queria aceptar, pero aun asi lo sabia. Cada vez que me disponia a dejarlo, miraba esos ojos azules de nuevo, toda mi voluntad se doblegaba._

_Mi vida era una mierda, pero no podia dejarlo y ya, lo amaba tanto. Tal vez el tambien, pero seguias siendo como siempre: un hijo de puta, inexpresivo, mujeriego y nada de eso cambiaria._

**_Me lo dijeron mil veces,_**

**_y yo nunca quise poner atención. _**

**_Cuando llegaron los llantos_**

**_ya estabas muy dentro de mi corazón. _**

_Cuantas veces tuve que verte llegar a casa, a nuestra casa, a las 4 de la mañana y con olor a perfume barato. Debia aguantar las lagrimas, te acercabas a mi y me besabas como si nada, tenias un repugnante sabor a alcohol. Pero aun asi, jamas te dije nada, me limitaba a ahogar mis gritos en la almohada._

_-Aun me quieres?- Solia preguntarte. Tu me mirabas de arriba hacia abajo con cara de fastidio total._

_-Sabes que te amo- Me decias y te quedabas dormido._

**_Te esperaba hasta muy tarde,_**

**_ningún reproche te hacía;_**

**_lo más que te preguntaba_**

**_era que si me querías._**

_Tus manos, tus labios recorrian mi cuerpo, solo tu puedes hacerme tan feliz, y solo tu puedes amargar tanto mi existencia, asi es, yo lo sabia, lo mismo que me hacias a mi, todos los suspiros y gemidos, cada estremesimiento se lo sacabas tambien a cualquier puta. _

_Yo ahi, como un idiota, creyendo al menos por unos segundos que yo soy algo mas que todos y todas con los que te acuestas. Termina todo y lo recuerdo, soy igual que el resto de las zorras... _

_Me odio, me odio por no ser suficiente para que solo me ames a mi, Acaso no satisfago todas tus necesidades? Dime que quieres de mi y te lo dare. Acaso no te di ya todo de mi?_

**_Y, bajo tus besos,_**

**_en la madrugada,_**

**_sin que tú notaras la cruz de mi angustia_**

**_solía cantar:_**

_Y es que te amo mas que a amo mas que a nada, sin ti no puedo vivirr. Cada ves que sales por esa puerta no puedo evitar tener miedo de perderte. Necesito tenerte en mi vida, asi me cueste todo, incluso mi dignidad. No me importa, soy capaz de entregarte hasta mi vida._

**_Te quiero más que a mis ojos,_**

**_te quiero más que a mi vida,_**

**_más que al aire que respiro_**

**_y más que a la madre mía._**

_A veces creo que si te vas, todo se va contigo, mi cordura, mi vida... Jamas te fallare, lo sabes perfectamente, nunca dejare de ser tu perro faldero. Llore mil veces por ti, pero todo eso vale la pena al momento en que entre besos, acaricias mi espalda y me dices, solo como tu sabes hacerlo "te amo". En ese presiso momento, el mundo deja de existir. _

**_Que se me paren los pulsos_**

**_si te dejo de querer,_**

**_que las campanas me doblen_**

**_si te falto alguna vez._**

_Ahora te tengo en frente mio, miro tu perfecto cuerpo, tu piel, tus ojos, tus hermosos cabellos negros como la noche._

_Te acercas a mi lentamente y me dices -Odio verte temblar- Me abrazas estrechandome contra tu pecho. Siento el latido de tu corazon, al parecer si me amas. Volvemos a besarnos, mi corazon se acelera a mil por hora. Nuestros curpos se unen..._

**_Eres mi vida y mi muerte,_**

**_te lo juro, compañero;_**

**_no debía de quererte,_**

**_no debía de quererte_**

**_y sin embargo te quiero_**

_Otra vez me dejaras llorando, yo en un rincon de la cocina, dos platos de comida enfriandose en la mesa. _

_Tu, en alguna fiesta o en la cama de alguien, de seguro._

**_Y sin embargo... te quiero_**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado! Si, ya lo se, Craig es un Hijo de puta... Un hijo de Puta muy sexy, pero hijo de puta al fin-_**

**_Por favor dejen sus reviews. _**

**_Las quiero"_**


	2. Y sin embargo

**La segunda parte de este song fic de dos partes. Este es desde el punto de vista de Craig.**

**Sin mas, espero que les guste!**

* * *

No necesito ni decirlo, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida. Que tus ojos verdes oliva y tus cabellos rubios son mi perdicion, , que tu hermoso cuerpo es el comienso de mi locura. De solo escucharte unos segundos en la oscuridad me hacen creer que no hay nada mejor.

Y es cierto, no miento si digo que daria por ti la vida entera, porque ¿Para que vivir sin tenerte?

_**De sobra sabes que eres la primera **_

_**Que no miento si juro que daría **_

_**Por ti la vida entera **_

_**Por ti la vida entera **_

Pero tambien es cierto que soy muy suceptible a perderme en el laberinto de los placeres, y si, te engañaria con cualquiera y te cambiaria por cualquiera.

_**Y sin embargo un rato cada día **_

_**Ya ves, te engañaría con cualquiera**_

_**te cambiaría por cualquiera**_

Por un lado, te odio, es decir, me arrepiento de haberte conocido, y es que no es parte de mi estilo estar tan perdidamente enamorado como lo estoy, pero por otro lado, agrasdesco a cada instante que dios te haya puesto en mi camino, por que eres lo mejor que me paso.

_**Mitad arrepentido y encantado **_

_**De haberme conocido lo confieso**_

Y tus besos... los mas perfectos labios que han rozado los mios, se que a pesar de no merecerlos los recibo. Y a pesar de luego sentir miles de besos mas solo me importan los tuyos, el resto del mundo es un pasatiempos.

_**Tú que tanto has besado **_

_**Tú que tanto me has enseñado **_

_**Sabes mejor que yo que hasta los huesos **_

_**Sólo calan los besos que no has dado **_

_**Los labios del pecado**_

Porque mi vida sin ti ya no seria vida.

-Tweek... me dejaras algun dia?-

-Ngh... Jamas- Esa horrible duda en tu voz, me destruye el corazon.

_**Porque una casa sin ti es una embajada **_

_**El pasillo de un tren de madrugada,**_

_**Un laberinto sin luz y vino tinto **_

_**Un velo de alquitrán en la mirada**_

Y asi es, cada beso ajeno que recibo para llenar el vacio en mi corazon que deja tu distancia me duele. Y cuando cierro los ojos en una cama que no es la nuestra, te sueño a mi lado. Y Cuando duermo con tu cuerpo aferrado al mio siento que necesito mas que eso.

Lo se, soy un hijo de puta.

_**Y me envenenan los besos que voy dando **_

_**Y sin embargo cuando duermo sin ti contigo sueño**_

_**Y con toda si duermes a mi lado **_

Un dia me faltaste, lo recuerdo tan claro. Volvi a casa, eran las 4 de la mañana, estaba ebrio, lo admito, mire hacia la cocina, solo vi dos platos de comida, estaban frios. Acaso me estabas esperando para cenar? Subi las escaleras, no estabas en ningun lado. Me habias dejado. Llame a tu familia, a Kenny, a Bebe, a Butters, a Pip, a Damien, no estabas en ningun lado. Como un loco sali corriendo, recorri medio South Park, la noche era fria, me sentia desamparado.

Volvi a casa a eso de las 8 de la mañana, subi las escalera llorando, y ahi estabas tu.

-Por que te fuiste?- pregunte en un tono tanto agresivo. Vi como gruesas lagrimas se deslisaban por tu mejilla.

-Intente dejarte...- Dijiste con la mirada baja.

Te sonrei de una manera casi macabra, sabia lo que venia ahora.

Y continuaste -...No puedo dejarte- Una mueca de triunfo se dibujo en mi rostro. No eres capaz de dejarme.

_**Y si te vas me voy por los tejados**_

_**Como un gato sin dueño **_

_**Perdido en el pañuelo e amarguras **_

_**Que empaña sin mancharla tu hermosura**_

Muchas noches las pase fuera de nuestra casa.

-A donde GAH! vas?- me decias siempre con ese brillo de tristeza en tus hermosos ojos. Como te amaba, y te amo.

-Voy a tomar unas cervezas a la casa de Damien- te decia. Pero ambos sabiamos ya que era pura mentira.

_**No debería contarlo y sin embargo **_

_**Cuando pido la llave de un hotel **_

_**Y a media noche encargo **_

_**un buen chapan francés **_

_**Y cenar con velitas para dos **_

_**siempre es con otra amor, nunca contigo **_

_**Bien sufres lo que digo**_

Porque mierdas te hago esto? Soy una basura de persona, y no puedo parar de repetirmelo. Porque te amo tanto... tengo todo tu amor en casa y yo como un idiota, salgo a mendigar un poco de sexo alla afuera. A veces pienso que lo mejor para ti es que terminemos con esta enfermisa relacion que nos hace mal. Pero tus lagrimas comienzan a caer y mi voluntad se doblega.

-Tweek... tu y yo... no creo que podamos seguir...- Al segundo te tengo a mis pies rogando que por favor no te deje. Me haces las cosas tan dificiles, te amo tanto que no puedo verte sufrir. Y es que acaso no ves que soy una mierda? no te importa que te este haciendo infeliz?

_**Y cuando vuelves hay fiesta en la cocina **_

_**Y bailes sin orquesta **_

_**Y ramos de rosas con espinas**_

_**Pero dos no es igual que uno más uno **_

_**Y el lunes al café del desayuno **_

_**Vuelve la guerra fría.**_

Y es que tus besos son mi muerte, tu cuerpo mi mayor deseo.

_**Y al cielo e tu boca al purgatorio **_

_**Y al dormitorio en paz de cada día**_

Porque a pesar de todas mis estupideces te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

_**Y me envenenan los besos que voy dando**_

_**Y sin embargo cuando duermo sin ti contigo sueño**_

_**Y con toda si duermes a mi lado**_

_-Soy un hijo de puta- Susurre al aire al despertarme de nuevo en una cama que no es la nuestra._

* * *

**._. Creo que Craig me salio realmente como un hijo de Puta! ._.**

**Es decir, el lo ama pero no hace nada para evitar seguir lastimandolo. Creo que las deje odiandolo. **

**Opinen! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews...**

**LoS AMO!**


	3. 19 dias y 500 noches

**El gran final! xD Para Gabi 17! me lo pediste! lo tienes!**

**Me saque un 5 en musica! con lo que amo la musica! DX me quiero morir!**

* * *

**19 dias y 500 noches **

_**"Eso es lo que tardare en olvidarte"**_

No llegamos a durar mucho, pero mi amor por el nunca morira.

-Jurame que nunca te iras de mi lado- Le pregunte una noche estrellada cuando, cansados, terminamos de hacer el amor.

-Claro que si- me dijo antes de besarme.

Maldito sea! El y su maldita mentira... se perfectamente que soy un hijo de puta y no tengo derecho a reclamarme, pero el... el...

...Yo lo amaba...

**Lo nuestro duró **

**lo que duran dos peces de hielo**

**en un güisqui on the rocks.**

Ese día, el me había dicho que iría a comer a la casa de Kenny. Normalmente no lo dejaría ir, pero como yo tenia algunos "planes".

Cerré los ojos fuertemente al notar unas enormes orbes verdes que observaban lo que hacíamos yo y un pelirrojo. Hace varias semanas le venia teniendo ganas a ese tal Broflovsky, se ve que el también a mi, habíamos decidido reunirnos ese día en mi casa .

Tweek nos interrumpió llegando de pronto. Ambos, desnudos, nos cubrimos rápidamente.

Yo ya imaginaba la hermosa carita de Tweek innundada de lagrimas, por un lado eso me hacia sentir importante y por otro lado, me sentia una mierda. Pero esas lagrimas nunca llegaron. Una mueca retorcida se dibujo en su rostro.

-Vete perra- le dije con un tono de voz amenazante a Kyle. El, totalmente avergonzado asintio varias veces y mas rapido de lo que me hubiese imaginado, se habia marchado.

En esa habitacion solo eramos yo y ese hermoso rubio. Lo mire de arriba a abajo, sinceramente no entendia el porque de su expresion de paz luego de lo que acababa de ver. Es decir, su novio lo traiciono, el lo vio! Porque no me decia nada?

Me acerque a el, acaricie su mejilla, ahi lo entendi todo. Corrio mi mano y se largo a reir de una manera casi tenebrosa.

-De que te ries?-

**En vez de fingir**

**o estrellarme una copa de celos **

**le dio por reír.**

Me miro de una manera cruelmente despectiva.

-De que hace unos pocos segundos sentia culpa por acostarme con Kenny-

**De pronto me vi **

**como un perro de nadie **

**ladrando a las puertas del cielo. **

**Me dejó un neceser con agravios, **

**la miel en los labios **

**y escarcha en el pelo.**

Nunca crei escuchar eso de el. El me amaba... Porque me hizo eso?

Ahhh... cierto... los traicione mas veces de las que puedo contar, lo despresio, lo trato como basura, lo dejo solo muy seguido, no le permito tener amigos.

**Tenían razón **

**mis amantes en eso de que antes **

**el malo era yo, **

**con una excepción: **

**esta vez, yo quería querer quererla **

**y ella no.**

TENIAN RAZON! TODOS TENIAN RAZON!  
Nunca crei poder perderlo, y ahora...

**Así que se fue, **

**me dejó el corazón en los huesos **

**y yo de rodillas **

**desde el taxi **

**y haciendo un exceso **

**me tiró dos besos, **

**uno por mejilla.**

Sin decir una palabra guardo todas sus cosas. Yo observaba todo pero tampoco me atrevi a hablar. Solo algunas pertenencias en un bolso... un taxi... Sin decir adios, me tiro dos besos(uno por mejilla)

**Y regresé **

**a la maldición del cajón sin su ropa,**

Esa maldita imagen triste y desolada que suelo observar por horas en las noches de insomnio.**  
**

**a la perdición de los bares de copas,**

Solian hecharme de los bares, peleas, mas alcohol que sangre.

**a las cenicientas de saldo y esquina,**

Rodeandome de putas, las costumbres esas no se alejaban de mi.

**Volviéndome loco, **

**derrochando la bolsa y la vida **

**la fui, poco a poco, **

**dando por perdida.**

Poco a poco renuncie a buscarte, asumi tu nueva relacion con ese tal Mccormic, pero jamas renuncie a tu recuerdo, sobretodo por las noches.

**Tanto lo quería **

**que tardé en aprender a olvidarlo**

**diecinueve días **

**y quinientas noches.**

Volvi a ser el mismo de antes, pero de noche llegaban esos tormentosos  
Flash Back...

**Dijo hola y adiós, **

**y el portazo sonó **

**como un signo de interrogación, **

**sospecho que así **

**se ven****gaba, a través del olvido,**

**Cupido de mí.**

Creo que todo esto es un jodido castigo de ese angelito marica... Por si algun dia se apiada de mi, le prendo velas... Se que suena estupido, pero por las noches llega la locura, y lo unico que la calmara sera volver a sentir su cuerpo cerca de mi.

**No pido perdón, **

**¿para qué? si me va a perdonar **

**porque ya no le importa...**

Y es verdad, que a pesar de que le pida de rodillas perdon, me perdonara... Y eso duele mas que si no me perdonara. Porque prefiero que me odie, ya que eso significaria que todavia siente al menos algo por mi, a que me olvide.

**Me abandonó **

**como se abandonan **

**los zapatos viejos, **

**destrozó el cristal **

**de mis gafas de lejos, **

**sacó el espejo **

**su vivo retrato, **

**y fui tan torero **

**por los callejones del juego y el vino **

**que ayer el portero me echó del casino **

**de Torrelodones. **

Me abandono friamente.. nunca olvidare ese dia, saco todo lo que era suyo de esa casa que solia ser nuestro hogar. Ahora es solo un edificio sin alma.

**Que pena tan grande, **

**negaría el Santo Sacramento **

**en el mismo momento **

**que el me lo mande.**

Me case, podria decirse que soy feliz. Ella es bonita, amable, dulce. Me ama, pero cambiaria todo eso por una noche mas con ese rubio de ojos verdes** que tanto extraño por las noches...**

**Tanto lo quería**

**que tardé en aprender a olvidarlo**

**diecinueve días**

**y quinientas noches.**

* * *

**Dedicado para Sakuyachan 16 y para Gabi 17! El final que me pediste...! **

**Espero les guste! A mi si me gusto, Es el gran final no planeado!..**

**Tweek se digno a dejarlo, y ahora Craig no podra olvidarlo, al menos no por las noches. **

**Canciones: Y sin embargo te quiero; Y sin embargo; 19 dias y 500 noches Artista: Joaquin Sabina**

**Besos! dejen reviews! Los amo!**


End file.
